Feel This
by neptunesxdaughter
Summary: The strength of Riley and Maya's friendship is not going to be weakened over the fact that they like the same boy. In fact, it allows them to remember exactly why it's so strong. / Post Texas.


**Feel This**

 _ **by Cerulean Leader**_

 _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **ø,,ø¤º°°º¤ø,**_ _ **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**_ _ **,**_ _ **ø¤º°°º¤ø**_ _ **,,**_ _ **ø**_**_**_**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World.**

 **Warning: This may contain spoilers to those who haven't watched Girl Meets Texas. Please also keep in mind that it may not be considered canon since this was written after only watching Part 1 of the episode trilogy. It could be interpreted as either Lucaya or Rucas but mainly it's purely Rilaya friendship. :)**

 **Alright, so, I wrote this in a few minutes. It just kind of flowed and I let my fingers do the talking. It's probably really bad, but I thought I'd post it since I haven't posted anything in a while (I'm in the middle of writing a new chapter for one of my stories, but I just haven't written anything other than that lately) so here we go.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Maya, it's beautiful…"

The brush remains smooth against the canvas as she ghosts it downwards, a small smile on her face as she stares at the piece she has just created – a piece that is supposed to help her understand exactly what she's feeling inside.

"…but what is it?"

She understands the confusion of Riley who is standing behind her, looking at it with head cocked to the side. She's beautiful inside and out, a trait inherited from Topanga, and she expresses this through helping people. It's her talent, this being Riley, so not being able to find or comprehend exactly what Maya has hidden inside the piece before them is frustrating. As best friends, they're supposed to understand _everything_ about each other, no matter how complicated.

The blonde merely shrugs, blinking slightly as she follows Riley and tilts her head to the side as well. "Remember what I told you about everything being more beautiful after five?" she murmurs silently, raising the brush to drag it slowly, gently, across the canvas once more. She knows the scenery, but the reasoning behind it is something she's also struggling to comprehend. "It was beautiful, what I felt. But right now, it looks like this."

"Orange and tangled?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Riley glances down at Maya, eyebrows furrowed. Maya has always been perplexing, it's a natural thing for her, but the brunette had thought that she had mastered the labyrinth of what is her best friend's mind, but the more they grew up, the more complex the labyrinth got. Not to mention her own forming inside.

"You don't need to take a step back, you know."

The blonde's words surprise her, her doe eyes wide. "Maya, I already told you—"

"I want you to be happy."

The breath hitching is a natural reflex because not only is she quoting someone who said the same thing about her, but now Riley discerns exactly what she means.

"Be selfish for once," Maya continues, finally turning around and staring up at Riley with her eyes earnest. She has dealt with so much loss and heartbreak in her life, and when she sees someone filled with so much hope and love for others as Riley, she dares to say that Riley deserves everything – because she does. "I'm telling you to go for it, Honey."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

She knows that Maya knows what she's about to say. She's predictable, Riley, because she's constantly putting others before herself. If they had learned anything from this weekend, it's that she deserves happiness more than anyone else they know. She tried to give up something for Maya because of how much she cherishes and loves her best friend, but Maya also treasures and loves Riley. She's not about to take something so precious to her.

"Why don't you be selfish?"

"I'm always selfish, Riley. It's your turn."

"No, you're not." Riley begins, bending down slightly so that she can take the artist's hands and pull her to her feet. She keeps her hands loose and gentle as she cradles Maya's hands, and the two of them intertwine their fingers as they speak. They have always been tender with each other, treating each other with respect and care.

"It's part of growing up, right? Liking someone and then learning to let them go if they're not right for you." She says, shaking her head as she speaks with a slight shake in her voice. She knows how much it will hurt, but she always does what she feels is right. "You've dealt with so much already and I want _you_ to be happy, Maya. It'll be my turn one day but right now, it's yours."

Her encouragement makes Maya's hands tighten around her own, all eyes glassing over.

"Riles—"

"I know."

"But, Riley," she tries again, shaking her head. Riley is much too special to hurt like this. She is delicate and caring and Maya treasures her above anyone else. "I don't want to hurt you."

The younger girl merely allows a smile to grace her lips. "You're not, Peaches. You're way too important to me to let something like this hurt our friendship."

Maya stares at Riley, trying to search her eyes for doubt. She knows that Riley is being sincere, but she can also sense doubt in her friend because she understands how much she still _feels._ She may have said that she felt another way, but it's still clear as day how she truly feels. "I love you." She replies. It may sound sudden, but it's all she can think of to say.

They both nod at each other, refusing to loosen their hands as they continue to look at each other, searching for something, anything. Riley is taking a step back for Maya, and Maya is taking a step forward for Riley.

But, she decides, that it will be slow. If she does anything, steps will be small and continue to be until Riley decides that she no longer feels the way she does. Nothing is put before Riley. Riley is everything.

"Now will you please go talk to Lucas?"

Maya blinks at the question, the brunette before gazing and excitement beginning to ooze off her. The painting behind them doesn't seem to matter anymore, though, as it's a visual representation of Maya and Lucas and how she's feeling about everything that has been happening – particularly over the weekend and the weeks building up to it.

Glancing back at the picture for a moment, she turns back around and faces the girl who helped introduce her to a better life and shakes her head. "Not right now."

"Why not?" Riley interjects, tugging at her hands slightly as she takes a step backwards. Her heels echo against the floor as though it's a sign the future is ready for them to hurry, that things need to be done there and now.

"I want to stay here a little longer. " Maya answers simply, pulling Riley back. She looks surprised, but eventually nods after a moment.

"Riley, I need you to remember that our friendship is more important than anything. As much as I want things to stop, I hope this friendship never does because I don't know what I would do without you."

The murmur is quiet as the blonde whispers this into Riley's ear, and Riley hugs her tighter.

"I know. Thank you."

* * *

 **Word Count: 1,072**

 **Not very long. In fact, I haven't written anything that short in a while. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it. Please consider leaving a review - it really means a lot! :)**

 **-CL**


End file.
